Boarding School Days
by Austyn
Summary: This is the story of Naley's twin daughters: Bridgett Star and Melody Jersey. They are thirteen, and Naley has been divoreced for the past eight years. They now meet again at boarding school. Fifth Chapter, 4.20, R
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

This is the story of Bridgett Star James-Scott and Melody Jersey James-Scott. They are 13, and are the twin daughters of Nathan and Haley. They have just arrived at boarding school. They were tired of not seeing each other. For the past eight years they have been corresponding through letters, phone calls and e-mails. They were separated at the age of five, due to Nathan and Haley's divorce after a rocky marriage. Both of their careers really picked up and neither was willing to give, so they ended it. Bridgett Star or BS, has short jet black hair and ice blue eyes, a lot like Nathan. Melody Jersey, MJ, has long brown hair with blonde highlights and soft brown eyes. She is also a few inches shorter than Bridgett Star. Melody Jersey was living with Haley in New York in an apartment. Bridgett Star was living with Nathan in L.A. in a nice house, big. They come from very different lives, their parent each teaching them to be like themselves. Now they must learn to be themselves with the help of each other in a new environment, with new people and goals in life. Some goals will be more challenging than others, but now they have each other to get through them.

* * *


	2. Chapter One: New Places, New Faces

Okay, so the reviews, its not going to be parent trapy, trust me, thats lame, its probably not even going to have that much Nathan and Haley in the story. Their names. I put a lot of thought into their names. Their first name is what Haley picked, and it has to do with music. Meldoy, the melody of a song. Bridgett, the bridge of the song. As for the middle name, its what Nathan picked and has to do with basketball. Star, an all star, Jersey, you know the top you wear in a game. I kept flipping them back and forth and made many changes to the names, then Melody Jersey and Bridgett Star stuck. I figured they should have the last name James-Scott since their names are already balanced by Nathan and Haley, might as well keep it that way. This is boarding school, not summer camp, and they know their twins even before they come. They can't swap places because they are fraternal twins. They are as different as day and night. Their main goal is to get along at this point, it starts as they're friends, but they have squabbles and they try to become closer, not as twins, or sisters, but as friends. Bridgett has a more Nathan attitude before he met Haley, because she's lived with him for the past eight years, while Melody is a mini-Haley. This is the story of Bridgett and Melody, not the story of Bridgett and Melody getting Nathan and Haley back together. Maybe it will take that turn in the far future, but I doubt it, because I think that's lame. I love Naley, don't get me wrong, but this isn't about them, this is my own writing, if you don't like it, tough, cause it ain't going away and neither am I. Now on with chapter one, I worked hard, and I think it shows, but if you really hate it, say so, tell me how to improve it, because when you tell me you don't like it, well that's nice, but what can I do to make you like it, I want people to like my writing, so you need to tell me how to fix it, I'm a student and you are my teachers, educate me.

* * *

****

**Chapter One: New Places, New Faces

* * *

**

Bridgett walked into the half empty room. Half was filled with other people's things. There's four beds in the room. One in each corner. Two on half the room were taken by people who appeared to be there for a while. The other two were bare mattresses with folded school sheets sitting on them. Two shelves above the bed and a trunk at the foot. Inside the trunk was school uniforms, preordered before their arrival. Not much space for your things, especially in the bathroom, a basket with your name in it, on a shelf to put your toiletries in. Bridgett looked around, not a soul in sight. She looked at the to bare beds and chose the one closer to the door, rather than the bathroom. Seeing as though none of the other beds actually had school sheets on them, she didn't bother with them. She put on her own brightly colored sheets on the bed, blue, green, orange, yellow, pink, all part of her sheets and comforter (quilt). Two shelves above the bed, assumed used for books, but her and books never really got along. She started putting her things on the shelves, figurines of her favorite NBA player (her dad), pictures of him, and her. Her clothes her put into the trunk and the uniform skewed aside, on the floor. Shoes shoved under the bed, and the ones to go with the uniform shoved out. Once she was satisfied with her work, she lay on her bed to wait for her sister who she hadn't seen in years.

Melody walked in the dark room. It was late, and her plane had been delayed several times, making her a little mad. She had missed orientation and was too tired to put her things away tonight. She was even too tired to make her bed, but she had to. Naturally she used the school sheets sitting folded on her bed, and then went to sleep. She knew she should have changed and brushed her teeth but she really was too tired. She slept until someone's alarm clock went off at six a.m. She was up. It was Monday, the day that class started. Figures, she would arrive that late because her mother "needed" her, but reluctantly let her go. She looked for her uniform, and found it in the trunk. Shower, she needed a shower. She grabbed her clothes and found the shoes and went to the bathroom, but then came back for soap, you can't shower without soap. So then she went back to shower and dress.

Bridgett heard the alarm clock but was used to ignoring such things and staid asleep. The bed was actually quite comfortable. She fell right back to sleep, not caring. She would go late to her first class, big deal, she did that at her other school too.

Melody dressed and put her soap in her basket and went to get her toothbrush and toothpaste. She needed to brush her teeth since she hadn't last night. Then woke up Bridgett. "BS, come on, get up, school, lets go, lets go, move it, move it," she said jumping on her bed.

Bridgett moaned, "Five more minutes, please."

"Nope, up, let's go."

"Fine," Bridgett groaned and sat up and stumbled her wat to the bathroom. Melody brushed her hair and decided to leave it down. She grabbed her bag and transferred her school things into it. Paper, pens, pencils, etc. By eight they were ready to go to breakfast, even though the two other girls had already left, and they still hadn't met them. Breakfast was filled by eight, they had to get there earlier, and Melody made note of that in her journal _Arrive to breakfast before eight 'o' clock._

"MJ what are you doing?"

"Making note to arrive to breakfast before eight."

"Why?"

"So I'll remember."

"Weirdo."

"What? I like to be prepared and in the know."

"Sure, that's great, dad says go with the flow of what happens, and I'm all for it, great times with him."

"Mom likes to be prepared and ready and knowing things, and education is important."

"Really, wow, I wonder how they ever got along."

"Me too, and I don't like mingling in other people's lives, so don't say anything to either of them," Melody looked at her watch, "I need to call mom, it's 8:30." She took out her cell and pushed one on speed dial. She waited for Haley to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I just finished breakfast. I had whole grain cereal, a grapefruit, whole milk, and some orange juice."

"Great, have a banana, you need potassium. Have a good day, call me and tell me how it went."

"Okay mom, will do, bye, love you."

"Bye sweetie, I love you."

Melody closed her cell and was getting up. "Where you going" Bridgett asked.

"I need banana, mom says I need potassium."

"Well I need sugar, and lots of it, sugar cereal, chocolate milk, or soda, candy, man that's breakfast with dad, if I tell him the junk you eat, he'd be sick."

"Really? But this is how I was raised, and I need tea with honey, so I'll be right back," she got up before Bridgett could say another word and came back with a cup of tea with honey and a lemon slice and a banana. "Tea with honey and lemon for my vocals, I have a cup every morning, I can't ruin my vocals."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, I don't care, I need some Gatorade, for my game."

"We have English in five minutes," she dumped her tray after finishing her tea and banana.

"I think not, I don't like English."

"But you need it, and its so easy," Melody said walking to class. Bridgett noticed she was wearing the full out uniform, down to the shoes.

"You know you're wearing the full uniform."

"Yea, its kind of the rules."

"I'm not, I got on that stupid top, and some jeans and sneakers. See how many people will talk to me."

"I will, let's go," Melody pulled Bridgett to class and they got there just in time.

* * *

Well what do you think, you survived it, so that's good, review! I want to improve, tell me what comes into your head, anything and everything, harsh, soft, tell it as it is.


	3. Chapter Two: The First Day of The Rest o...

Okay, Here's chapter two. It's slow, but good, I guarentee. Read, review, suggestions are welcome. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The First Day of The Rest of Your Life**

**

* * *

**

They took seats in the back, not where Melody would have liked to sit, but what choice did she have. She quickly got out her notebook and began taking notes on what she would need for the class, the rules, and more. She would tell Haley the list of things to send her. Certain books, or journals, etc.

"This class is not a joke," the teacher began. "I am Miss Muller and welcome to the eighth grade."

Melody wrote that down, _English class is no joke, teacher is Miss Muller._

"For this class you will need a two inch notebook, only for this class." Melody wrote down _Supplies Needed for English: Two Inch Notebook only for English. _"The notebook will need seven dividers labeled: homework, class work, vocabulary, writing in progress, warm-ups, tests and quizzes, and lastly clean paper which should start with fifty sheets. They should be labeled and papers should be filed accordingly." _Seven Dividers: Homework, Class Work, Vocabulary, Writing In Progress, Warm-ups, and Tests and Quizzes, and paper (fifty sheets) (papers must be filed accordingly. _"You will need to get the following books and read one a month and turn in a book report, at least two pages, typed, double spaced, standard font size twelve, black ink, Times New Roman font." _Books for monthly book report, typed, two pages, font twelve, double spaced, black ink, Times New Roman font. Books: _"The books you should acquire before the next class for my approval are listed on my website which is up and running, and its at there is a link for a list of books and you should choose eleven for the eleven months you are in my class." _ (book list, pick eleven and get before next class) _

Miss Muller walked around as she talked and saw Melody writing.

"And what are we writing Miss…"

"Miss James-Scott and I'm writing everything you say so I will be sure to get everything I need when it is needed and I won't forget how to type book reports or which books or what kind of notebook for this class."

"Really? Let me see." Melody handed Miss Muller the notebook. She read it. "You are right, why are the rest of you not writing everything out?" Miss Muller looked around the room. "Well if you don't have everything by next class I'll know why." She turned and looked directly at Bridgett, she had headphones in and was chewing gum. "Excuse me Miss…"

"It's Miss James-Scott and what do you want, this is a great song."

"What!" She turned and looked at Melody.

"I thought you were Miss James-Scott."

"I am, Melody Jersey James-Scott, she's my fraternal twin from L.A. Bridgett Star James-Scott, I'm from N.Y.C."

"Well then, I can tell, Miss Bridgett James-Scott, turn off the music, spit out the gum and by next class I expect you to be in full uniform like the rest of us, understood and if I see you like this again I will send you directly to the headmaster."

"Got it lady, I didn't know it was against the rules, my bad okay, I'm new, I didn't know, L.A. I could do that."

"I am Miss Muller, not lady.

"Got it, righting it down," she picked up a pen and rolled up her sleeve, _Devil in Eng. Is Ms. Miller. _and showed it to her, Miss Muller turned around in disgust.

Melody also was writing _No Gum, No Music Players, always wear full uniform in English. _

Thank the lord the bell rang. "I will see your darling faces on Thursday," Miss Muller called after all the students. Melody looked at her schedule, Science next, she then looked at Bridgett.

"What were you doing in there, I'm not letting you copy what I wrote, you're not going to see it."

"That's okay, I saw a cute guy in the front scribbling away, I'll ask him."

"Bridgett, no! You don't know him."

"All the more reason to get to know him."

"Fine! I give, you can borrow mine."

"Ha! Dad said you were just like mom, boy was he right, I'll have to call him later and tell him."

"Ugh! I can't believe you."

"And I can't believe you, look how long that skirt is, my golly, we've moved on, we can show our knees."

"But its so long, I'm short, and I wouldn't roll it up."

"I would, boys ain't never going to notice you like that."

"What would I need a boy for, I'm thirteen, in case you forgot."

"How could I forget, I'm thirteen too, remember, we're twins, duh."

"Funny," Melody said unlocking their room, they had over a half hour before Science. She would send her mother and e-mail of the things she needed for English and check out the book list.

"What are you doing?"

"E-mailing mom to get the things I need, she should be able to get it to me by Thursday. I hope, I even sent her the list of books, luckily I found eleven I haven't read."

"OMG, are you sure we're related, I'm totally blowing all of them, and supplies, I'll get a notebook." She flopped down on her unmade bed and smiled. Her dad promised a care package every month and sent her with her first one, which she had yet to open. That's what she was doing now. She ripped open the box. The familiar scent of home arose from the box. It was a surprise from her dad, she didn't pack it. She pulled out a MP3, she'd been begging for it for forever. There was a nave blue belt, it would match her uniform if she wore it, but it also matched her favorite shirt, she'd left him so many hints she wanted it and what size she was. She hugged it. Then threw it on her bed and continued rummaging through the box. Pens, a set of colored body pens. Perfect for fake tattoos. She looked through the box for more. A note from him.

_Feeling homesick yet? Well its only a matter of time before those crazy people make you want to come home. Trust me, school sucks, D's are great, I love you, -Dad._

She smiled after reading that. He was crazy, but she loved him.

Melody opened her suitcase on the bed. She had some clothes which she put into the trunk on the bottom, since she'd wear the uniform most. Tapes, lots of tapes. Her and Haley had recorded them before she left.

Bridgett saw Melody holding some foreign object.

"What are those?" she asked, referring to the tapes.

"Cassette tapes, me and mom recorded them before I left, they go in a tape player."

"Tapes, girl," she help up the MP3 she just took out of the box, "meet MP3."

"I have those, but we record on tapes, sometimes CDs but mostly tapes. You can listen if you want, I can get my tape player out."

"That's okay, maybe later."

"Okay," she smiled and took her things out of the suitcase, her journal. She wrote songs in there. She was going to be a singer like her mother, or at least a songwriter. She emptied the suitcase and slid it under her bed next to her slippers. She then gathered her toiletries and put them in her basket in the bathroom.

Her bed looked stationary, perfectly made. Army style, you could bounce a quarter off of it. She smiled, like home, neat and orderly. She sat on her bed and looked at her watch, ten minutes till Science, might as well get ready. She grabbed her notebook and placed it back into her bag, and a pen, and her water bottle, she should keep her throat wet all day and she forgot it for English, she wouldn't forget it again.

"Come on BS, its time for Science."

"Fine, but I hate Science."

"You hate everything that has to do with school."

"I know," Bridgett smirked.

"Let's go."

They left the room and headed for Science. They actually arrived on time to that class. Melody took a seat in the front, where she liked to be, and dragged Bridgett up there with her. Melody took out her notebook, _Science, Period 2_

"Hello and welcome to Science, Period 2, Eighth Grade, I am Mister Henson, and I will be your teacher for the next eleven months." _Mister Henson, teacher. _"For my class you will need to be knowledgeable of current scientific events and weekly you should summarize a scientific article in a recent science magazine or newspaper." _Science Article summary weekly, newspaper or science magazine. _"You will need a sturdy binder, one inch, to last the year. It should include nine dividers labeled Vocabulary, Tests and Quizzes, Warm-ups, Homework, Class Work, Science Articles, Notes, Paper, and Laboratory Experiments." _Sturdy one inch binder, eight dividers: Vocabulary, Tests and Quizzes, Warm-ups, Homework, Class Work, Science Articles, Notes, Paper, and Laboratory Experiments. _"I would like this stuff by Thursday, if you can, if not, by next Tuesday." _Need by Thursday. _"You will need a pen, pencil, colored pencils, a ruler, college ruled lined paper, and a yellow highlighter." _Pen, pencil, colored pencils, ruler, college ruled lined paper and yellow highlighter. _"Class will officially begin on Thursday, be on time, in uniform, and attentive." _Wear uniform, arrive on time, and be attentive in class. _"That is all for this class." The bell rang. That was it for the day. Melody had taken notes in both classes, while Bridgett hasn't taken one. They walked back to their room together.

"I need to send mom an e-mail to tell her about Science. She'll need to get me the supplies and subscriptions to all the major newspapers, The Wall Street Journal, The New York Times, The Washington Post, everything. Plus I need Science Magazines, the books, I sent her a list of about forty classics, most on the book list. So its good. I also found some holes in y music collection, she needs to send me a few tapes, I must have left them in my room, and my dress, she had is specially ordered for me, but it wasn't ready when I left, she can send it in this box. I can't wait."

"Yea, I need to talk to my dad, tell him they don't feed me here, well at least not good food, man we need to get some pizza up in this joint, burgers, fried chicken, McDonalds. Well if he has time, that is, all those girls, and playing ball, its important to him, I can take care of myself. And him. I think maybe after this semester I should go back."

"Don't, okay, you'll learn to love actual food, I love it, and we're from the same gene pool. Fried food isn't good for you. And wow, I never knew your dad was like that, my mom always put me and my needs before her job, which she's married to by the way. He's a big boy, I'm sure her can take care of himself."

"I doubt it, I need to call him. True he will hold this over my head for like the rest of my life, I think its worth going home. I bugged him about coming here and now I'm gonna bug him about coming home, quite ironic."

"How about I call him and talk to him?"

"You?"

"Yea, he's my dad, too."

"Fine, but you have to let me talk to mom."

"Deal."

* * *

Okay, how was it, good, bad, ugly? 


	4. Chapter Three: Phone Calls

Okay, I love the reviews, keep them up. I will include Nathan and Haely, but I don't really think they are getting together, at least not right away. They will however see eachother and talk to each other face to face, but nothing romantic right away. You will also soon see how the group fell on Nathan and Haley's divorce, who remained loyal to who, and how that affected them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I feel it is a bonding towards the girls with each other and with their parents. Enjoy! And Review!

**

* * *

Chapter Three- Phone Calls

* * *

**

Melody dialed the phone nervously. She was in fear. Talking to her father for the first time in eight years. She punched in the last number and held it to her ear. One ring. She could feel herself shaking and worrying, maybe he's not home, maybe he knows who's calling and doesn't want to answer. Two rings. More nerves, and an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She puts down the phone. She can't do it.

"What is wrong with you, you said you wanted to talk to him."

"I know."

"Then why did you hang up."

"I was afraid he might hate me."

"Girl, he don't hate nobody, not even your mother."

"Are you sure."

"100 baby, call him."

"Fine," she started pressing in the numbers again.

She placed the phone up to her ear. One ring, just as bad as last time she heard it ring. Two rings, he's probably not home…

"Hello," a strong masculine voice answered.

"Oh, hi."

"Who is this."

"I'm your daughter-"

"Bridgett baby, you don't sound like yourself, are you sick, maybe you should come home, Charlotte wants you here."

"I'm not Bridgett, I'm Melody."

"Melody!"

"Yes, I uh-"

"Melody, as in my daughter Melody?"

"Yes, and who is Charlotte."

"My other daughter, Bridgett's sister, well, half sister."

"She has a sister, besides me?"

"Yea, Charlotte, she's eight."

"Eight?"

"Yea, I guess this kind of looks bad, but-"

"Kind of looks bad?"

"Okay, looks bad."

"Looks bad?"

"Okay, is bad, damn."

"Excuse me?"

"You're just like you're mother in getting things out of me."

"Well, I will take that as a compliment to override your moment of temporary insanity."

"What?"

"Cursing, thou shalt not use profane language."

"As you wish Shakespeare."

"Ha, funny, comparing your daughter to that of a dead liar."

"What."

"Well, Shakespeare is indeed deceased and he didn't write all of what he is credited for, everyone knows that, he wrote some, but a lot was by a woman companion."

"Really, well I guess you learn something new everyday."

"How many years have you been a member of human society of our fair earth?"

"Um, thirty some why?"

"Because you my friend are an idiot."

"You cannot call your father an idiot."

"If the shoe fits…"

"Oh, that is cold."

"I bet you I have a higher IQ in my thirteen years of being a member of human society on our fair earth than you have in your thirty some."

"Well that is because you take after your genius of a mother."

"Well if you only had a brain, I could take after you too."

"I'm not the Lion."

"Pardon?"

"From the wizard of oz, I am not the lion who needed a brain."

"I know you're not, because the lion never needed a brain, he sought after courage from the wizard of oz, the correct character would be the scarecrow."

"Yea, whatever."

"Now for the topic of discussion, Bridgett should not leave after the semester, she should stay in school. Letting her do as she wishes now will only harm her later in life. When things get rough she will grow accustom to leaving and returning home to you and you will take care of everything."

"My, what has Haley done to you, you poor, poor child."

"She has raised me to be an intellectual, level-headed, rounded, independent individual who is prepared for what life may throw at her."

"Right, your thirteen, you need to live, be a child."

"Excuse me, if something should happen to my mother, I should know what to do, not one of those helpless children of one parent households when their only parent goes and they loose it not knowing what to. I am not one, I refuse. I need to know how to care for myself, and have a brain I can do what adults can do so I will be prepared. I will not be a statistic."

"Right, has your mother gone off her meds?"

"Pardon?"

"Did she run away from that insane asylum?"

"Are you calling my mother crazy?"

"If the shoe fits."

"Goodness, how can I talk to the tin man?"

"What?"

"From the wizard of oz, the tin man asked oz for a heart."

"Right."

"Well I bid thee farewell."

"Right back at you." Melody hung up.

"How can you stand that man, he's so, idiotic, and you never told me you had a sister. I asked you possible reasons why they could have split. Hello, he has an affair. He cheated on mom and your sister is the result of that child behavior. Have you never done the math?"

"I always thought she was a full sister, I mean I don't have a step mom."

"What?"

"I thought her mom was my mom."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not super-genius like you, let me talk to mom."

Melody threw the phone at her, "Here."

Bridgett dialed the number and waited for her to pick up but she got the answering machine. "No answer."

"Did you leave a message?"

"No."

"Why, that means she's on break and has her messages forwarded to her voicemail. If she knows its you she'll answer."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I thought you'd know."

"Oh yea, not everyone is as smart as you, you know."

"Everyone at my old school was just as, if not smarter."

"Really, well why did you want to come here."

"Mom, she was really busy, married to work."

"Wow, at least dad finds time for me and Charlotte."

"Must be nice, why do you think I'm this smart, I put my nose in books so I don't miss her, either that or I work with her."

"Wow, you're thirteen, live."

"I can't sit out on my life, I have to seize it, carpe diem."

"Carpe diem?"

"It's Latin."

"For…"

"Seize the day."

"Right, that's nice."

"Come on, it's late, sleep, need," Melody smiled and went to get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter Four: Spring Break Planning

**Chapter Four. Spring Break Planning**

Its been about a month and they've been getting along for the most part. Bridgett's getting her act together somewhat, and Melody learning to relax a bit. Well she will relax the whole next week, Haley is taking her on a Caribbean cruise, the entire spring break. How awesome. Haley would actually be taking off work, some kind of miracle. Bridgett would go home with Nathan and Charlotte for the week. She could stay, but truth was she missed them, both of them. Melody was sitting on her bed reading a book. Bridgett was bored as always.

"Mel-ody I'm bored!"

"That's nice," she said totally captivated by her book.

"You're mean."

"Uh-huh."

"So you admit it."

"Uh-huh."

"I knew it"

"Okay."

"I was so totally right."

"That's nice."

"See, I am smart."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you listening?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

"Okay."

"No you're not."

"That' nice."

"MELODY!"

"Uh-huh."

"You're not listening to me."

"Uh-huh."

"Ugh!"

"Oka-" Melody jerked up from her book, "I just had the most brilliant beyond brilliant ideas."

"That's nice."

"I'm serious."

"Uh-huh."

"Bridgett! Listen to me."

"Uh-huh."

"You're not listening, don't you want to know what my ideas is."

"Okay."

"Well, whether you're listening or not, here it is, how about you come on the cruise with mom and me and then I go to L.A. with you to visit dad and Charlotte, well first we'd need to stop in New York, I kind of need clothes, I didn't really pack anything seeing as though we only wear our uniform, and I need the new fashions, and the only place to get them is New York, what do you say? Genius?"

Bridgett tuned in and grew a big smile on her face, "I've never been to New York, daddy's so against it, and a cruise, oh wow, and you can meet Charlotte, the little brat, but you're the one who wants to meet her, if I were you I'd run far, far away and never look back at the horrid little monster, and I'd get to meet mom, how awesome is that?"

"Ha, I knew you were listening and I am such a genius, I'm going to call mom now," she said taking out her cell phone and dialing speed dial. She waited for the machine to pick up, since her mother never really answered the phone.

"Mom, its me Melody, answer the phone, I've got big news, and if you don't pick up your phone right now, well I will, I will, I'll stay here over spring break, how would you like that-" she said as Haley picked up the phone.

"Don't you dare say such a thing-"

"Hello to you too, Mom."

"Hey baby, you were kidding right?"

"Of course, you think I'd give up being with you to sit in this drab room?"

"Maybe."

"Funny."

"I know."

"So, about our cruise…"

"You just said you're coming."

"I know and so is Bridgett, and then I'm going to L.A. with her."

"Sure, she can come, but you're not going to L.A."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Not good enough mom, I'm thirteen, give me a real answer."

"Your father's there."

"The point of going mom, he hurt you, I get that, but I won't let him hurt me."

"You be careful baby, and we'll talk when you get in New York, right now it's a maybe, depends on how good you are here."

"Gotcha, thanks, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

"Mom agrees, I am a genius, you're going to New York and on a cruise, now your turn to call dad."

Bridgett picked up the phone and stared at it. It looked foreign. She started pressing numbers to dial her fathers number.

"Hello?"

"Char, put dad on the phone."

"Bridgett?"

"Yea, dofus. Put dad on the phone."

"No, I wanna talk to you."

"Well, want all ya want, let me talk to dad or when I come home in a few days you'll be meeting under my bed."

"NO, please no, I'll get him, just not under you're bed, its dark and smelly there, and that's where the monster lives."

"Since when do you live under my bed, well you better move out before I get home."

"I'm not a monster."

"Great, now that we accomplished that, moving on, let me talk to dad."

"No."

"Damn you, you little brat, let me talk to your father."

"I'm telling daddy, you curseded."

"Wow, I'm so scared, and you ain't got no proof I did that you little pain in the ass."

"You did it again, I'm telling."

"Well put him on the phone so he can yell at me."

"Okay," you could hear her drop the phone on the kitchen floor with a crash and walk away in her tap shoes, probably, since they were that loud.

Bridgett looked over at Melody, who was trying to keep a strait face. "Charlotte is so stupid. I can't believe she didn't catch on-" she said as Nathan picked up the phone.

"Brig?"

"Dad?" she could hear Charlotte in the background yelling at him to yell at Bridgett.

"Hey baby, why are you calling, and I know its not to yell at Charlotte, curse her out or all her names, by the way, if you're going to curse, not in front of an eight year old, I mean I can't stop you, I cursed all the time when I was thirteen, even before, so I'd be like one of those dudes, what are they called?"

"Let me ask the all knowledgeable Melody," she covered the mouthpiece. "Mel, what are those people called that do something, but tell you that you can't do it?"

"Hypocrites."

"Right, thanks," she uncovered the mouthpiece, "dad, hypocrites, Melody said its called a hypocrite."

"Right, so what did you really call about?"

"Well first, I'm going to New York and then on a cruise with Mel and mom and then me and Mel are coming to you live in L.A."

"No to the first part."

"Yea, right, like you want to tell me no, I'll just stay here all break and you can explain to Charlotte why her sister isn't coming."

"I still say no."

"Have fun looking at her sad little face while I'm here living the life, with a couple of guys I met in some of my classes."

"Alone with guys."

"Yea, a whole break in my room alone with guys."

"No."

"So New York and a cruise."

"No."

"Take your pick, I'm fine with either."

"Damn, sorry Charlotte, that girl is evil, she's giving me the evil eye cause I cursed and I'm not yelling at you about cursing."

"That's because she's annoying. Duh, anyways, you have five seconds to choose or I choose for you and my choice is here with some guys, alone, doing whatever I want."

"You wouldn't"

"You know I would."

"Fine, go to New York and on your cruise, have fun, and I swear if any boy lays even a finger on you I will shoot his thing off myself, teach him to touch my daughter."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Bridgett."

"Bye daddy, see you in a few days."

"You too, bye." Bridgett hung up the phone.

"What did I tell you, piece of cake."

"Jeez, how do you talk to your father that way, I would never talk to mom that way."

"Well our relationship is different, help me pack, we leave tomorrow, don't we."

"Yes," Melody said getting off her bed and walking over to Bridgett's.

* * *

One thing, review! I keep them going if I know people are still reading. 


	6. Chapter Five: Daytime New York

**Chapter Five. Daytime New York**

Melody and Bridgett got off the plane and claimed Bridgett's things, since Melody didn't have any.

Melody turned around and saw a familiar woman, "Mom," she shrieked.

Haley turned around and came over to them. They did their usual greeting, a kiss on each cheek and the a quick tight hug.

"Mom, Bridgett, Bridgett, Mom," Melody reintroduced them, she wanted to hug her but Bridgett just stuck her hand out to be shook. "Mom can we go? I need to pack, how are my friends, how have you been? OMG I haven't seen you in forever."

"Greta, everything's great, let's go."

They walked outside the airport and got in a taxi.

"North Fifth Street and Parks Avenue," Melody said to the driver. She loved New York. The taxi started going.

"Mommy, so did that swimsuit come in? I sent you which one I wanted. Did it come in, but I still need it fitted."

"Yes it did, and I think it's beautiful."

"That's great, and let me guess, Kenny's at home waiting to see his 'girlfriend'."

"You know him too well."

"Who's Kenny?"

"My girlfriend," Melody smiled.

"What?"

"Kenny, he's my best friend, and nothing more, not that either wants more, I mean, we both like guys."

"Oh, he's gay."

"In a number of words, yes."

"Oh."

"Mommy, is Uncle Luke waiting too, I e-mailed him and he said he wouldn't miss me coming home."

"Yes, he's there, and he brought Michelle and Jennifer."

"Ah, I haven't seen them in so long."

"I know, what about Aunt Brooke?"

"Yes, she was decorating at five a.m., next time you invite her to a party, don't." Haley said shaking her head.

"Uncle Luke, I know him, he comes on random days of the year, and Michelle and Jennifer, and Aunt Brooke. You should see dad when she's around. They both get drunk beyond drunk, that they don't stay very long and dad continues drinking, until he's throwing up in the toilet all night long and I'm watching Charlotte when he knows good and well we both have school in the morning. He doesn't need to drown his problems in alcohol."

"Wow, how come you never told me this?" Melody questioned.

"Didn't seem important, most of the time he's either drunk or hung over. He's probably sobering up right now, so I won't know he's been drinking the whole time."

"Wow, Bridgett, that's really harsh."

"It's a harsh world."

"Can I just cut in a minute, who's Charlotte?" Haley said.

"My little sister," Bridgett replied.

Haley started mumbling under her breath. Everyone was pretty much silent the rest of the way home.

Melody was the first out of the car when they got there, running into her well known house.

"Uncle Luke!" Melody screamed running into the house, hugging him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Because nothing gets past me."

"Right you are, so how's school?"

"Its wonderful, I love it."

"That's great."

"I need to go make my rounds, but I'll be back."

Melody dragged Bridgett to meet Kenny.

"Kenny, this is Bridgett, my blood, Bridgett, this is Kenny, my bestest girlfriend." Bridgett stuck out her hand for Kenny to shake it, but Kenny gave her a big hug. "Come on, let me show you my room," she said dragging her.

Melody's room had a high ceiling and was pastel colors. Lots of light and softness, curves, not strait.

"Kenny and I did it before we knew I was going to school. He designed most of it, actually and we totally did it, well with help, mostly with help, but I love it," Melody flopped down on her bed.

"It's great," Bridgett said looking around.

"You can look around, I've nothing to hide, open drawers, closet, look under the bed, mi casa es tu casa."

Bridgett walked around and looked at the room, she noticed some peculiar tapes sitting by a tape player.

She picked one up," what's this?"

"A cassette tape."

"Odd."

"Wanna listen?"

"You know how to play it?"

"Yea, it's mine here," Melody got up and put the tape in the tape player. She pushed play and the sounds of Haley's and her duets filled the room.

"Who is that?" Bridgett asked, referring to the music, "It's good."

"Thanks, and its me and mom."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, go ask her."

"Wow, I like this."

"I can make you a copy."

"Thanks, could you put it on CD or on my MP3 player?"

"Tape, I do tapes."

"Fine, I'll get dad to fix it."

"Okay, I'll tell mom at dinner, she'll be happy to."

"Thanks."

"Anything else?"

"Hmm?"

"There's more than just the one, there's all them there."

"A copy of each, if you can."

"Consider it done." Bridgett smiled.

"It's nice here, but I could never live like this, too perfect, to clean."

"Well, I grew up this way, so, yea."

"Yea, I grew up on junk food and messes."

"Interesting."

"Yea, I need to get ready for dinner," she smiled, "don't you?"

"Ready for dinner?"

"Yea."

"Um, yea, where's the bathroom."

"Down the hall, second door on your left."

"Thanks." Bridgett left and Melody changed into a green dress, it was a tube top and went down to just below her knee. She put on black sandals and did her hair up in a elegant bun. She walked out to dinner where everyone was waiting. Bridgett looked out of place in jeans and a t-shirt with everyone else dressed up, but nobody said anything.

"Mmm, mommy, this is so good, you made my favorites too."

"Yes, just for you."

A perfect world and a perfect family with an intruder from the outside.


End file.
